srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Ayanami
"I think... I am the third." Rei Ayanami is a mysterious sixteen-year-old and the ward of NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. Little else about her is not classified. Loaned out to the A-LAWS team as heavy ordnance, Rei pilots the Evangelion Unit-00, an advanced prototype designed to combat extraterrestial / metaphysical threats known as 'Angels.' Though she seemed to come out of her shell somewhat in recent years, recently Rei has backslid into a much colder, introverted persona. Her poor social graces endear her to few, but she remains keenly intelligent and perceptive. Besides this apparent autism, her reputation is that of a pilot willing to sacrifice anything for the mission -- even her life. Background Information Rei Ayanami was brought into the NERV fold at a prepubescent age by the program's director, Gendo Ikari. As she has grown, she has undergone rigorous scientific conditioning to enable her to synchronize effectively with the monstrous prototype for NERV's angel-killing technology, the Evangelion Unit-00. For undisclosed reasons, she requires near-constant biological maintenance, largely in the form of a carefully concocted pharmaceutical regimen; this may or may not have anything to do with her affirmed status as a vegetarian. In NCA 118, NERV began deploying her into Earth Federation Army conflicts as an apparent show of solidarity. Nearly any information beyond this is intensely classified. In September NCA 119, during an attack on the Angel Ramiel, Rei was grievously injured during the near-destruction of Evangelion Unit-00. After months of physical therapy, Rei returned to active duty in time to face off against Yazan Gable. Gable penetrated the entry plug of her Eva with his ship-breaking swords, an act which should have killed Rei -- but she somehow, mysteriously, survived. Loaned out to the new A-LAWS peacekeeping force as part of NERV's ongoing relationship with the Earth Federation, Rei continues to achieve Gendo Ikari's agenda despite her new station in space. But then, that might be a dangerous assumption to make. Personality Traits Rei Ayanami is a girl of few words. Even those who interact with her regularly are not granted the privilege of insight into her inner world. There is speculation, which NERV will neither confirm nor deny, that she suffers from some manner of low-grade autism. Likewise, there is talk, again neither confirmed nor denied, that she is actually some form of Coordinator. Talents & Abilities Beyond her ability to pilot Evangelion Unit-00, it is not known -- or, at least, not available to the public -- whether or not Rei Ayanami possesses any particularly noteworthy talents or abilities. Relationship Chart (ca. Rei-2) Relationship Chart (ca. Rei-3, February-July NCA 120) Friendship *'Shinji Ikari': Rei's best friend. Shinji worried her with his behavior, but she stood by him through anything. Shinji was the brother she never had, and she considered him closer than most people do their blood kin. *'Johnny Domino': The only person in A-LAWS who not only treated Rei like a human being, but also made no attempts to change her. Rei had a (very strong) crush on him. It didn't help things, and her attempt to initiate romance went rebuffed (although the two remained very close until her death). *'Noriko Takaya': Noriko was Rei's Coach. In the angel Leliel's alternate reality, Noriko and Rei were positioned as best friends, and that bond managed to seep into the real world. Being "Coach" covered many things, from consoling Rei to avenging perceived misdeeds, but what it meant most of all to Rei is that Noriko was her personal superhero. *'Amuro Ray / Cinco Budenda': Rei's past self met Amuro Ray when she was dating Leo Stenbuck, and generally had no problems with him. Amuro later psychically scarred himself trying to make contact with Rei's emotions, and the two experienced a freak dry-hump of the souls during the fight against the angel Sahaquiel. Rei became burdened with Amuro's psychic ills and vice versa, allowing the two to come to an understanding unlike any other Rei was capable of forming. Out of concern for Rei, Amuro infiltrated A-LAWS to watch over her, as simple lieutenant Cinco Budenda. That said, he accepted her refusal to live. Trust *'Leo Stenbuck': Rei's memories of her past self's connection to Leo Stenbuck were why she felt that he was one of the few people she could trust -- indeed, one of two people she trusted with the task of helping her destroy NERV. She unfortunately also helped drive him insane. *'Excellen Browning': Excellen kept giving Rei things, whether it was a shoulder to cry on or fashion advice, with plenty of other little tokens of affection and encouragement besides. Rei saw Excellen as a cooler, worldlier big sister, although she may or may not have mentally parsed it as such. Affinity *'Mister Bushido': Rei went to Bushido seeking rather questionable guidance, which he provided without judgment. Rei saw the One Man Army for what he is -- that is, a living weapon, but one in his own service, rather than that of some greater agenda. That is what Rei aspired to be. Real recognize real. *'Latooni Subota': Rei barely interacted with Latooni in the real world, but in the Angel Leliel's fantasy-land, she was somewhat acquainted with her. Rei-3 deemed Latooni the best pilot for Leo Stenbuck, and hoped that Latooni would be enough to save Leo's soul. *'Misato Katsuragi': Rei's commander on Evangelion missions. Rei knew that Misato meant well, but couldn't bring herself to fully trust her, what with Misato being an agent of NERV. Ambivalence *'Jung Freud': One of Noriko's conspirators in coaching Rei. Rei trusted that Jung meant well, but was also a little intimidated by her. And who wouldn't be. *'Ayato Kamina': Another person Rei barely interacted with outside of the wonderful world of Leliel. No solid opinion ever formed. *'Louise Halevy': The woman who Leo Stenbuck moved on to after the previous Rei died (or one of them, anyway). Rei refused to make any attempt get to know her (which Leo should thank God for), but on the upside, this means that she had no strong opinions on Louise either way. *'Paptimus Scirocco': Rei appreciated "Master Paptimus" taking her in and taking care of her (so to speak) in her role as NERV liaison to A-LAWS. Beyond that general sense of loyalty, though, she felt nothing for the man. *'Sarah Zabiarov', Shiro Amada, and Shinn Asuka: Rei's squadmates in Minerva's Lance. She had no particular problem with any of them. Caution *'Ryouma Nagare': Rei couldn't help but worry that those god damn Getters would somehow jack up her plans to halt the apocalypse, because they are god damn insane. She also disapproved of Ryouma's influence on Shinji, although she didn't really know how she knew that Ryouma was influencing the boy. Distrust *'Ritsuko Akagi': Being aware of her status as a clone and her ultimate fate, Rei greatly distrusted NERV's chief scientist, and was suspicious of more or less everything she said or did. That Ritsuko plainly hated Rei didn't help. Contempt *'Gendo Ikari': The third Rei's ability to (over)feel the entirety of the emotional spectrum gave her the perspective to realize that Gendo's plans regarding Instrumentality and what amounts to the end of the world were morally and objectively wrong. She hated Gendo for using her as his tool, but moreover, she hated Gendo for giving her life, period. *'Yazan Gable': Yazan killed the second Rei. Despite nominally being a new person, the third Rei still despised him for it. *'Asuka Langley Sohryu': Rei was ambivalent about her fellow Eva pilot until she went to Asuka seeking advice on how to court Johnny Domino, which prompted a confrontation that ended in Asuka beating Rei up. As if this wasn't enough, Asuka then slept with Leo Stenbuck and taunted Rei with the evidence. Rei hated Asuka after that, almost irrationally so; while under the influence of GN LCL, Rei's Eva attacked Asuka's. *'Herself': Rei Ayanami felt that her very existence was an atrocity. That is why she corrected it. Logs Rei-2 v1 *2008-11-30 - Misfits in a Sea of Same - NERV infiltrates an anime convention, for some reason. *[[2008-12-07 - Hunt for the Red October Pt. I|2008-12-07 - Hunt for the Red October Pt. I]] - Rei Ayanami plays a key role in the siege of the Tuatha de Danaan. *[[2008-12-08 - Hunt for the Red October Pt. II|2008-12-08 - Hunt for the Red October Pt. II]] - Its pilot is captured -- its body is crippled -- but somehow, Evangelion Unit-00... fights on?! *2008-12-21 - Special Training Exercise, the Roy Fokker Way - Skull Squadron goes out on a training exercise with Acting Rear Admiral Rei Ayanami. *2009-01-01 - A Sensitive and Emotionally Volatile Young Man - Rei Ayanami informs Shinji Ikari that she's a woman now. *2009-01-03 - This Ain't No Game, This Is HANGAR HOOPS - The game. The legend. The legacy. *2009-01-08 - Ramraiding - Trent Turkleton knows the only good way to get rid of a base is to ram it hard. *2009-01-14 - Beer Wolf - The EFA discuss Christmas presents on the radio. *2009-02-23 - Munch's Make Believe Gundam Fight - Although make believe / it's still unfortunately / SRT canon - a haiku. *[[2009-09-27 - VI: Ramiel|2009-09-27 - VI: Ramiel]] - Countdown to Third Impact: 12 *[[2009-11-01 - VII: Israfel|2009-11-01 - VII: Israfel]] - Countdown to Third Impact: 11 *[[2010-02-21 - Suck Under and Drown Slow|2010-02-21 - Suck Under and Drown Slow]] - Betrayal. Death. Nothing short of a total war. Rei-3 *2010-03-01 - People Are Afraid to Merge on Freeways in Tokyo-03 - Rei Ayanami leaves home. *[[2010-03-09 - The First Seal|2010-03-09 - The First Seal]] - In which introductions are made. *2010-03-13 - Involuntary Leave - Leo Stenbuck is forced to take two weeks of leave after a psychotic episode mid-combat. There is an encounter while he awaits his train. *2010-03-21 - VIII: Sandalphon - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *[[2010-03-22 - The First Meal|2010-03-22 - The First Meal]] - Johnny Domino wins friends and influences people. *[[2010-03-27 - The Second Seal|2010-03-27 - The Second Seal]] - In which origins are discussed. *[[2010-03-29 - The Second Meal|2010-03-29 - The Second Meal]] - Johnny Domino gives a mouse a cookie. *2010-03-31 - Colliding Circles - Rei Ayanami visits Shinji Ikari in the hospital and says things that she can never take back. *[[2010-03-31 - Consumed Goods|2010-03-31 - Consumed Goods]] - The White Devil meets the human Angel and both come away scarred. *2010-04-02 - Communication Must Become Total and Conscious - Lance-2 and Lance-3 bond. *2010-04-03 - If We Can Make It There... - The strange and phenomenally violent return of Lamia Loveless (in which Rei plays with nuclear weapons, which is smart). *2010-04-05 - Into That Secret Place Where No One Dares to Go - Paptimus Scirocco and Sarah Zabiarov investigate the mystery of Amuro Rei. *[[2010-04-06 - The Third Meal|2010-04-06 - The Third Meal]] - Johnny Domino takes Rei Ayanami to his secret place. *[[2010-04-06 - The Third Seal|2010-04-06 - The Third Seal]] - In which endings are discussed. *[[2010-04-09 - Harder...|2010-04-09 - Harder...]] - Rei Ayanami meets her new Coach. *2010-04-13 - Synch / Swim - Fern Calico and Rei Ayanami discuss the perils of synchronization. *2010-04-13 - ...Better... - The Top Squadron registers its concern with Rei Ayanami's diet. *2010-04-17 - Negative Three - The Evangelion pilots reunite. All is not well. It never is. *[[2010-04-21 - All the Dogs and the Horses That You Have to Outlive|2010-04-21 - All the Dogs and the Horses That You Have to Outlive]] - Excellen Browning checks up on Rei, and maybe breaks her in the process. *[[2010-04-22 - If You Stand Up Like a Nail|2010-04-22 - If You Stand Up Like a Nail]] - NERV Children, or GNX Team? You be the judge, when Asuka Langley Sohryu and Rei Ayanami brawl. *2010-04-24 - But It Is My Nothing - Rei Ayanami seeks advice from the One Man Army. *[[2010-04-25 - XI: Ireul|2010-04-25 - XI: Ireul]] - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *2010-04-26 - Any Fool Can Regret Yesterday - A betrayed Louise Halevy meets a battered Rei Ayanami: disaster for Leo Stenbuck. *[[2010-04-29 - The Fourth Seal|2010-04-29 - The Fourth Seal]] - In which the future is discussed. *[[2010-04-29 - Someone Somewhere Soon Will Take Care of You|2010-04-29 - Someone Somewhere Soon Will Take Care of You]] - Noriko Takaya is confronted with the fallout of The Fourth Seal. *[[2010-04-30 - The Fourth Meal|2010-04-30 - The Fourth Meal]] - Distant black clouds on a sunny day. *[[2010-04-30 - XII: Leliel - Part One|2010-04-30 - XII: Leliel - Part One]] - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *[[2010-05-01 - XII: Leliel - Part Two|2010-05-01 - XII: Leliel - Part Two]] - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *[[2010-05-03 - The Fifth Meal|2010-05-03 - The Fifth Meal]] - Two dreamers try to cope with their nightmares. *[[2010-05-08 - ...Faster...|2010-05-08 - ...Faster...]] - Running -- but no more running away. *[[2010-05-10 - The Fifth Seal|2010-05-10 - The Fifth Seal]] - In which the future is discussed. *2010-05-12 - Cool, Groovy, Morning, Fine - Rei Ayanami talks to Latooni Subota about the future. *[[2010-05-13 - XIII: Bardiel|2010-05-13 - XIII: Bardiel]] - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *2010-05-16 - May I Bud and Never Flower - Rei Ayanami makes strange requests of Shinn Asuka. *[[2010-05-17 - I Want to Walk in the Snow and Not Leave a Footprint|2010-05-17 - I Want to Walk in the Snow and Not Leave a Footprint]] - Rei Ayanami and Amuro Ray try to figure it all out. *2010-05-17 - First Principle of Her Silence - Almost immediately after, Kai Shiden attempts to investigate the connection between Rei and Amuro. *2010-05-18 - The Very Thing That Cheapens Me - Shopping, shocks, and bonding between Rei and two of her many mentor figures. *[[2010-05-19 - The Sixth Meal|2010-05-19 - The Sixth Meal]] - Sympathy, failure, acceptance, and cake. *2010-05-20 - An Ambulance at the Bottom of a Cliff - Joshua Shardul attempts to reach out to Rei. *2010-05-21 - My Heart Shrinks to Barely a Pulse - Sarah Zabiarov takes Rei to task over some recent developments. *[[2010-05-24 - The Sixth Seal|2010-05-24 - The Sixth Seal]] - In which things get out of hand. *[[2010-05-25 - ...Stronger|2010-05-25 - ...Stronger]] - Noriko teaches Rei the most important lessons of all. *[[2010-05-27 - The Seventh Meal|2010-05-27 - The Seventh Meal]] - One last course. *[[2010-05-29 - The Seventh Seal|2010-05-29 - The Seventh Seal]] - In which a chess game reaches its end. *[[2010-05-30 - This Discipline's So Rare So Please Applaud|2010-05-30 - This Discipline's So Rare So Please Applaud]] - Rei and Latooni impart upon one another a final understanding. *[[2010-06-02 - Nothing Turns Out Like You Want It To|2010-06-02 - Nothing Turns Out Like You Want It To]] - Coping with loss. *[[2010-06-03 - Cutscene: Yes|2010-06-03 - Cutscene: Yes]] - Going away. NERV Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:NERV Category:NERV Children Category:People Who Are Not Amuro Ray